moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolaini Reneigh
***Under Construction*** Jolaini is the head strong and very opinionated mage of the Citrine Eagle. Loves to drink the wine she summons from the arcane or a near by wine bottle. She loves to befuddle people by complimenting or mocking the person near her or using her illusion spells. =Description= ---- Jolaini has mid length hair which color she changes from Red to Blonde on any given day using her illusion spell. She usually wears dark color robes that expose a lot of her skin more for fashion than armor protection. =History= ---- Jolaini's past is full of stories she uses when she decides to entertain as a bard from time to time. Though is openly ready to gloat about a certain event. There is musch about Jolaini's past she rather keep to herself or tell very little people. Youth Jolaini was born to Sheldon Reneigh and his wife. Jolaini would not be with her parents for long as fighting began to break out within Alterac. Trying to escape the fighting, Sheldon and his wife with Jolaini as a baby tried to escape only to fall victim to the violence in the war. Found in Southshore under her father's arms, the young Ameila Pond scooped the baby Jolaini naming her after an aunt she had. From ages 0-10 years old Jolaini grew up in the Inn in Southshore learning the ways of being a bard from Amelia or being a waitress for the Inn keeper and his wife when Ameila left from time to time. Jolaini's childhood was filled with various characters, dancing and merriment within the walls of the inn. When she wasn't working or learning to be a bard, the local priest Carl Benson would teach her some academics and about the light hoping to make her a priest, but she never showed much of an interest in such. A little after her 10th birthday, Jolaini began to feel a burst of energy flow through her, something she has never felt before. Scared, Jolaini accidentally set some of the plants for the inn on fire not sure how to put it out. As she tried thinking of a plan the Priest Carl and The Inn Keeper saw what Jolaini had done just by the tips of her fingers. Seeing her a danger to herself until properly training, Carl and the Inn Keeper family had Ameila take Jolaini to Dalaran to learn control the powers she has from within. With reluctance and sadness Ameila obeyed and took the young Jolaini who cried and fought along the way to Dalaran. Dalaran Jolaini's time in dalaran for her was some of her miserable times in life while growing up. Her only few comforts was being around her condescending mentor Valantus and when her adoptive mother Amelia would come and visit her. Jolaini at first tried to do what she could to please Valantus to impress her mentor how quickly she was learning magic. But soon she learned he was so consumed by his research the only way she could gain his attention was to insult or be sarcastic to him. Outside of the small comforts she had, Jolaini was constantly criticized as a bar wench or homeless child by her fellow classmates since she knew nothing about her past. To retaliate from being insulted Jolaini would get in trouble from time to time for casting joke spells on those who would torment her. Though she would get some satisfaction for getting even, the words her classmates would tell her tormented her mentally. (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.)